


Good Morning

by sobriquetminion



Series: These Are Her Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobriquetminion/pseuds/sobriquetminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Tumblr prompts/thoughts I saw once. Your favorite character wakes up with you and saying "good morning" and then attempts to make pancakes. But when flipping the pancakes they get one stuck on the ceiling.</p><p>It took me a while to write because my writing came out to smutty. I felt like it didn't fit the story but I couldn't think of a way to correct it. And then life got busy and I just now got back to putting the finishing touches on this story.</p><p>But I do love this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

My mind was aware of extra body heat lying next to me. But I wasn't awake enough to say hello yet. Fingers slowly worked up and down my bare skin. I grunted and snuggled closer to the heat source. I wrapped my arms and legs around this loving man beside me. I pressed my cold nose against his muscular chest. I was becoming aware of just how cold it was outside of the blankets. I tried opening my eyes but they refused to budge. I heard a deep chuckle escape from the man next to me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He also pulled the blankets tighter around us. I smiled. I happily grunted a thanks.

"You're welcome." His voice was soft. He kissed the top of my head.

Eventually, I opened my eyes and tilted my head up and kissed his neck. Resting my hands on his chest I traced circles along the tattoo over his heart.

Sam Winchester slowly guided my chin up bringing my lips to his. One hand caressed my neck. The other trailed up and down my spine again.

When my brain was about to scream for air Sam broke off our kiss. I smiled at this wonderful man in my bed.

"Good morning, Jules." He looked at me like he was looking into my soul.

"Good morning, Sammy." I sat up bringing the blankets with me. I wrapped them loosely around my naked body and smiled as my eyes devoured this muscular man beneath me.

"Hey." Sam laughed, complaining.

He sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, he in turn looked at me.

I still had the blanket wrapped around me but I felt like he could see all of me despite that. I shifted slightly under his scrutiny.

"Don't." Sam moved quickly to take the blanket away from my body. "You are gorgeous. Don't hide." He captured my wrists lightly in the process. He slowly bent and kissed the insides of my wrists.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, enjoying this moment.

Pulling my wrists carefully away from Sam, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kissing his beautiful lips I slowly leaned into his body pushing him back into the mattress.

And then my stomach grumbled.

"This conversation is going to have to wait." Sam rolled us off the bed. Picking up some discarded clothes from last night off the floor. "My girlfriend needs breakfast."

He helped me back into a nightie. And then pulled on some boxers. Taking my hand we walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Sam poured some pancake mix into a bowl and added milk. He scooted the bowl across the counter to where I was sitting. 

“Stir.” Sam said sternly.

“Yes, Sir.” I smiled as I took the whisk and started beating the mix together.

Sam sprayed the frying pan and turned the heat up so we’d have a hot pan to work with.

Sam returned the milk to the fridge and retrieved some eggs. “How would you like your eggs?”

“Fertilized.” I grinned. Sam rolled his eyes at me. “Or scrambled.”

He got another pan out and started to heat it up for the eggs.

"Here. I'll switch you." I took the eggs from Sam and handed him the pancake batter. I got a cup and beat the eggs together while he poured the first pancake into the hot pan.

I was pouring the eggs in the designated egg pan when Sam decided the pancake was ready to flip. And it was. It was bubbling and everything.

"Do you need a pancake turner?" I bumped him with the side of my hip as we stood next to the stove top together. "I can get you one."

"I've always wanted to try this." Sam looked giddy. He picked up the pan and shifted the pancake so it wasn't stuck to the pan.

"Sammy," I looked at his preparations questioningly, "please tell me you are not going to flip that using the pan?"

Sam beamed. "Yeah. Dean used to do this all the time when I was a kid. Watch."

The pancake flipped off the pan, turned over in the air, and landed back in the pan.

I was impressed.

"Wow, Sam." I smiled. "I'm surprised that didn't land on the floor." I continued to scramble the eggs.

Sam laughed. "So am I."

A few minutes later that pancake was plated and Sam had another pancake ready to flip. 

"Round two?" Sam lifted the the pan off the stove top and shifted the pancake around.

"Go for it." I was dividing the eggs on the two plates.

The pancake flipped off the pan, turned over in the air, and stuck. To the ceiling.

I burst out laughing. "Round two failed."

The pancake slowly peeled off the ceiling and Sam caught it back in the pan. I laughed even harder.

Sam looked slightly dejected. He slowly put the pan back on the stove and turned the burners off. "At least it didn't fall on the floor," he pouted slightly.

"Oh, Sammy. Come here." I gave him a tight hug, still giggling a little. "You can have part of my pancake."

"And your fertilized eggs." Sam kissed me holding me tight against him.

"Yep. You can have those anytime." I laughed.


End file.
